civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgo (Civ6)
equal to 50% of its Combat Strength. |agenda-name = With Your Shield Or On It |agenda-description = Never gives up anything in a peace deal, and likes warmongers that match this approach. Dislikes those who have capitulated in a peace treaty or that have never gone to war. Grievances against this leader decay at twice the usual rate. |quote = A city is well-fortified which has a wall of men instead of brick. }} Gorgo (c. 495 – 429 BC) was a prominent Spartan Queen, noted as one of the few female historical figures actually named by Herodotus, and was known for her political judgement and wisdom. She leads the Greeks in Civilization VI. Who better to be master of the civic side of life than the Greeks? As a Spartan, Gorgo can use the power and flexibility of the civics system to set up for any kind of victory. Intro Gorgo, Queen of Sparta; glory to you and your loyal hoplite armies! Greece savors the blessings from Ares that every victory brings. And your people applaud your thoughtful governance and cultural marvels. Stand proud, for the legacy of Greece, and of your achievements, will be told over and over again for generations. In-Game Gorgo's unique agenda is With Your Shield Or On It. She never gives up items in a peace deal, prefers leaders who haven't yielded in a peace deal, and dislikes any leader who has surrendered in a peace deal or any leader who has never engaged in war. In Gathering Storm, Grievances against her will decay at twice the usual rate. Her leader ability, Thermopylae, provides upon defeating enemy combat units. The is equal to 50% of the base strength of the defeated unit. Detailed Approach Greece leads the early game in output. With Gorgo, it is by going to war and getting from kills, or by putting an Acropolis on a Hill right in the center of her city's districts and wonders. Coupled with a free Wildcard Policy slot, Greece is the government power player throughout the game. Researching the civics that boost their victory strategy, they will have a full slate of Policies in place to help them along the way. The government system is flexible to support any victory path, though a Culture Victory is an easy fit for Greece. Lines Gorgo is voiced by Angeliki Dimitrakopoulou. She speaks her native Doric dialect of Ancient Greek. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: You would make a good Spartan… resilient, strong, brave. (Σπαρτιάτης καλός είησαν. Καρτερός, ισχυρός, ανδρείος.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Are you such a coward, to avoid bloodshed? To yield so easily? Where is your honor? Attacked: You must not know: Spartans only return with their shield, or on it. (Νυν πειρασόμεθα τάς υμετέρας δυνάμεως. Παρασκευάζεσθε! - lit. "Now, we test your strength. Prepare yourselves!") Declares War: Now, we will test your strength! Prepare yourselves! (Δυνατά οί προύχοντες πράσσουσι καί οί ασθενείς ξυγχωρούσιν. Καί ούτως τοι γίγνεται. - lit. "Those with power act with strength and the weak suffer. And thus it will happen to you.") Defeated: Ares has abandoned us. Sparta is defeated. (Ἄρης ἁμμε ἀπολέλοιπε. ἁ Σπάρτα ἐσσῆται.) Greeting: I am Gorgo, Queen of Sparta and leader of the Greeks. Who are you? What victories can you speak of? (Γοργώ ειμί, α βασιλεία τάς Σπάρτας, και αγεμών των Ελλήνων. Τις εί συ; Τίνας νίκας οίος τε συ αγγέλλειν;) Unvoiced Delegation: A Spartan delegation honors you with gifts of olive oil and black broth. Accept them with honor. Denounced by Player: Your words are meaningless compared to our deeds. Denounces Player: You are worse than sophists. Let the rest of the world know. Invitation to Capital: What is your capital like? Tell me, and I will tell you of Sparta. Invitation to City: We have a city nearby. Would you like to visit and sample our hearty black broth? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Gorgo's diplomacy screen shows the entrance to a temple atop a hill. * Gorgo carries a spear and points it at the player when the player declares war on her. * Gorgo's leader ability references the Battle of Thermopylae, while her leader agenda references what Spartan women allegedly said to men before they left for battle. Gallery File:Civ 6 Gorgo Splash.jpg|Promotional image of Gorgo File:Gorgo loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Gorgo on the loading screen Videos Related achievements Category:Greek